Mortífero
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [Post 6x22] [Alaric/Meredith] La muerte era su gran compañera, una amante celosa que no permitía que ninguna mujer se le acercara, proteger a Meredith, era lo único que podía hacer en ese instante. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título:** Mortífero

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Pairings:** Alaric-Meredith

 **Sinopsis:** La muerte era su gran compañera, una amante celosa que no permitía que ninguna mujer se le acercara, proteger a Meredith, era lo único que podía hacer en ese instante.

 **Advertencias:** 653

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Especial "Desempolvando Retos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 _Reto elegido: Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

 **MORTÍFERO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Julio, 2016.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde la masacre de Mystic Falls donde perdió a su esposa, a sus hijos y a su mejor amiga, todo a causa de una sola persona: Kai Parker.

No le odiaba, con los años había aprendido que el único culpable era él mismo. Había vencido a la muerte demasiadas veces y todo para estar solo y ver como sus seres queridos morían a su alrededor, tenía lo malo de ser un vampiro sin serlo realmente.

Quizá todo sería mucho más fácil si se matara pero cada vez que lo intentaba se echaba para atrás, no porque fuese un cobarde, que no lo era, sino porque era incapaz de dejar a su amigo en la estacada, le estaba costando seguir adelante y él simplemente no podía dejarlo así.

Por eso estaba allí, de vuelta a Mystic Falls, cuatro años después porque Damon quería volver junto al ataúd de Elena ahora que se habían librado de Lily y sus secuaces, temporalmente, por supuesto.

Proteger a una Elena dormida era mucho más complicado que cuando intentaron protegerla de las manos de Klaus Mikaelson años atrás y todo por su sangre, un pequeño trago y adiós inmortalidad para siempre. A veces Alaric se veía así mismo preguntándose como era posible, la cura no funcionó con Katherine, era cierto que Silas tuvo mucho que ver con ello pero aún así le seguía sorprendiendo.

Elena era humana, pero mucho más frágil que un humano normal.

Ensimismado como estaba no se dio cuenta que un coche había aparcado justo a su lado. Había dejado a Damon en el panteón familiar donde había quedado con Bonnie y él había decidido que sería buena idea dar una vuelta por los alrededores y así vigilar que ningún secuaz de Lily anduviera cerca.

No era un buen espía.

Había un maldito coche a su lado y ni se había dado cuenta.

Fue a echar mano de su teléfono para avisar a Damon cuando reconoció a la chica que salió del auto, había otra persona más en el asiento del conductor pero no le dio importancia, porque Ric solo tenía ojos para esa mujer que estaba a escasos metros de distancia.

—¿Ric?

Lo último que supo de Meredith era que estaba felizmente casada en Alaska con un pediatra que seguramente sería el hombre que estaba sentado en el coche, esperando.

¿Por qué se había parado Meredith?

¿Qué hacía en el pueblo?

Mystic Falls nunca había sido un lugar seguro pero ahora mismo lo era aún menos, ¿qué motivo tenía Mer para volver a ese lugar sabiendo lo que había en él?

—Estás... vivo, ¿cómo es posible?

Tenía que explicarse o simplemente marcharse pero sabía que era imposible que pudiera hacer eso, no era ese tipo de personas ni siquiera cuando su alma le había abandonado con Jo, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer sino? quedarse sería retener a Meredith de vuelta o peor, llevarse una decepción por parte de la única mujer que le dio un poco de esperanza tras lo sucedido con Jenna e Isobel.

—No hagas esto, Ric. Háblame.

—¿Sobre qué?

Meredith sonrió, fue una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa pero suficiente para golpear a Ric de lleno, ¿qué había hecho para merecer esto? Meredith era la única mujer que había amado que seguía con vida, ¿por qué volvía? ¿qué le había hecho volver cuando era obvio que era feliz?

—Sobre todo. ¡Estás vivo! ¿cómo es posible? O mejor, ¿por qué no me cuentas, resumidamente, todo lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo que he estado fuera?

No podía resistirse, no podía decirle que no porque entonces se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, pero tampoco podía decitrle que sí, el pueblo nunca había sido más peligroso, si se quedaba allí podría morir o perder al hombre que estaba en el coche que seguramente sería su pareja, Ric no era tan egoísta, ¿verdad?

¿O si lo era?

—¿Y bien?

Entonces su teléfono sonó, el nombre de Damon en pantalla fue lo que necesitó para darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, apagó el aparato infernal y miró sonriente a Meredith, la chica le miraba desesperada, como si temiera escuchar su respuesta.

—Lo siento, pero es mejor que deis media vuelta, este lugar no es el que era.

Había aprendido a las malas que si quieres a una persona es mejor dejarla marchar, porque cuando la muerte te rodea no te abandona jamás.

 **FIN.**


End file.
